One Daisy, Two Daisy
by rocker95
Summary: Daisy comes back and DJ builds a relationship with her.
1. Prologue

Episode Three: One Daisy, Two Daisy

Chapter 1: Prologue- Really Short

DJ'S Point Of View

I saw a letter by Daisy, my childhood friend.

It read:

"Barnyard, I know that I have lied about my death in the past. I have pretended my name was Emily. But I am sorry and I want to come back and visit. Signed, Daisy."

"Daisy's alive?" I asked myself

www dot rocker54 dot yolasite dot com


	2. How To Act

Chapter 2: How To Act- Narrator's P.O.V.

DJ and Sonya were in the barn. DJ rushed as he tried to tidy up everything.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Sonya.

"My friend, Daisy's gonna be here!" said DJ as he used his powers to speed up cleaning.

"DJ, this Daisy girl better be only a friend." said Sonya.

"Okay!" said DJ.

"Okay! Why didn't I hear a 'she is'!" asked Sonya. "Me amas DJ?"

"Sonya, calm down. More than likely, nothing's going to happen." said DJ.

"More than likely!" shouted Sonya. "Oh sonidos de silencio..."

"Sonya!" shouted DJ.

"...Take me away." said Sonya and walked away.

DJ rolled his eyes and Otis came inside.

"She's worse than mom." said DJ.

"The one who's heart is made of acid." Otis added.

"Her heart is not made of acid!" shouted DJ. "Ya know, I hate to say it but Abby's the smartest one out of you bunch! She just chooses to be like you guys because she likes you Otis!"

"It's no shock she does." said Otis.

"And you would know this because you're married to her!" shouted DJ. "You need to start acting right for Abby and your children."

"You know last year?" asked Otis. "None of us made you stay!"

"You can't get get it through your thick skull!" shouted DJ. "I was sent here! Not only that, but I don't WANT to leave!"

"Whatever." said Otis.

"Otis, you'll never see things the way your father did." said DJ and went outside leaving Otis looking at the ground with a tear in his eye.


	3. Beautiful Return

Chapter 3: The Beautiful Return

Janet Jackson- Feedback

DJ went outside with a mad look on his face staring at the ground. When he looked up, he saw Daisy and was stunned. But somehow, her looks have changed. She had a couple silver earrings in her left ear; had tattoos of roses on both shoulders; wore a chain necklace with a daisy in the middle of it and sunglasses hanging from one of the sides; and this time, she had a PURPLE bow.

He walked over to her.

"Daisy, you look different." said DJ. The two were holding hooves.

"And you still haven't changed." said Daisy. "But all of these years...Where have you been?"

Just as the two were about to kiss when Sonya came outside.

"DJ!" cried Sonya.

"Aargh!" shouted DJ.

"I guess I'll be leaving now." said Daisy.

"No!" shouted DJ. "I would rather have you here than her!"

So Daisy followed orders.

DJ went into the barn where Sonya was crying.

"Sonya, I'm sorry." said DJ.

"DJ, go away. It's over. I hate you!" shouted Sonya and started packing.

"Sonya, please don't do this." said DJ.

"I don't love you anymore! Get out of my presence." said Sonya.

DJ walked down to the barn's basement, closed the door and cried in front of it.

He had flashbacks.

-"Sonya, will you marry me?"

-"Yes!"

-"Will you take Sonya to be your wife and to cherish forever?"

The word "forever" rang in his head. He had lied. But was it a choice to love Daisy now? Or was Otis going to break Abby's heart and get with her? He assumed it would only be a matter of time before something would happen. So he made his choice. 


	4. A Growing Relationship

Chapter 4: A Growing Relationship

As he sadly heard the Mustang start up and drive away, DJ walked back up to his room and Chris was still asleep in his bed. There was a note on the dresser.

It read...

"DJ, I never wanna see you two ever again so you can just keep Chris."

Daisy walked in the room with Ben right behind her.

"DJ, I'm sorry I made you loose your wife." she said.

Ignoring what she said, DJ blurted out "You want a date at Garden King this Saturday at midnight?"

"DJ, I...I'd love to!" said Daisy.

"Say, who's that little guy behind your back?" asked DJ.

"That's my son, Ben." said Daisy.

"Hi Ben!" said DJ.

"Mommy!" cried Ben scooting farther back behind her.

"He's scared of people he has just met." said Daisy. "Ben, he won't hurt you. Mommy knows him." she said To Ben.

"Hi." said Ben. "Are you going to be my new daddy?"

"I hope so." said DJ. "And if so, you get to have a little brother."

"Is that him on the bed?" asked Daisy.

"Yes." said DJ.

"Ben, why don't you run along? There's someone your age named Joey you can play with." said DJ.

"Okay!" he said and did so.

"Daisy, I thought I'd never see you again." said DJ. "I never gave much thought to where you were but deep inside, I wanted to find you more than anyone else."

"That's sweet." said Daisy.

"With really great friends comes really sweet relationships." said DJ. "Lost and insecure you found me you found me-Lying on the floor you found me you found me." he sang.

The two kissed.

"I love you." said DJ.

"I love you too." said Daisy.

Keith Urban- Everybody 


	5. Midnight, Saturday

Chapter 5: Midnight, Saturday

Daisy and DJ were at Garden King. They were the only two there.

"Daisy, I'm glad you're here." said DJ. "Please don't ever leave. You'll only leave if you wanna break my heart."

"I promise I won't." said Daisy.

"Hey waitor!" shouted DJ. "Why don't you bring the cherry pie?"

There was a big platter that a big cherry pie, flowers and a white take out box.

"What's up with the box?" asked Daisy.

"See." said DJ.

Daisy opened up the box and there was a yellow sheet of paper folded up by a smaller maroon box with fuzz on its lid. She unfolded the sheet of paper and read it to herself.

It read:

"Daisy, will you marry me?"

Daisy had a happy look on her face and opened up the maroon fuzzy box.

A ring sat in it.

"Aaahhhh!" she screamed in happiness.

"Yes!" cried Daisy.

"Let's have pie!" said DJ and the two tore in to the pie.

SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER


	6. Engagement

Chapter 6: Engagement

Daisy and DJ brought everyone into the barn's main room. DJ had Chris in his arms.

"So, why are we here again?" asked Pip.

"Daisy and I are getting married next week on Wednesday." said DJ.

"Okay." said Freddy.

Peck smacked him.

"Ow!" he said.

Almost everyone left...Except for Otis.

"Otis, I'm starting to REALLY love your barnyard." said DJ.

Knowing he couldn't be jealous, Otis just said "Congratulations DJ."

"Thank you." said DJ.

"But how's come Ben's little instead of what age I thought he might be?" asked Otis.

"The part where you tried to locate him was a dream. It doesn't take psychic to figure that out." said DJ.

One day later, DJ got another thank you letter from Veronica. She had wrote to say that her baby was now 1 year old.

"Thanks once again!" 


	7. I'm Dreaming Of A White Christine

Chapter 7: I'm Dreaming Of A White Christine

While Daisy was in town, DJ went to Abby to ask her something he had been longing to ask since the twins were born.

"Abby, how'd you come up with Kacey's name?" asked DJ.

"You ask this now?" Abby asked with a smile.

"I've been forgetting." said DJ.

"Kacey was my friend back in high school." said Abby. "We climbed a mountain with my friend Summer once and she died saving me. I told her I'd never forget her as she fell. I vowed never to climb again."

"Oh." said DJ.

DJ took the black Dodge Ram (mentioned in the early chapters of DJ Versus Veronica) and went to the car store.

He saw a white 1957 Plymouth Fury and went inside.

"How much do you want for that Plymouth Fury?" asked DJ.

"90, 000." said a dealer.

"Sold!" said DJ and gave the money to the dealer.

Pearl Jam- Evenflow

So, DJ drove the Dodge Ram down the highway with the Plymouth Fury on the trailer.

When he made it home, he made a garage and put "Christine Blanco" in it.  



	8. Epilogue 3

Chapter 8: Epilogue 3

It was the day before DJ and Daisy's wedding.

DJ brought Daisy out to see her new car.

The garage door came up and DJ said "Open your eyes."

Daisy saw a white 50s car with a red bow on top. She wasn't sure of what the car was but she liked it. When she saw it, she screamed and then kissed DJ.

Wednesday.

There was some dog on the farm named Lawrence. He could marry animals legally.

"Do you DJ take Daisy to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do." said DJ.

"Do you Daisy take DJ to be your husband?" he asked.

"I do." said Daisy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." said Lawrence. "DJ, you may kiss the bride."

It was just like that that Daisy, DJ, Ben and Chris became a happy family. Chris and Ben got brothers, Ben got a new dad, Chris got a new mom and DJ finally married his childhood friend.

THE END

SONGS:

Janet Jackson- Feedback

Keith Urban- Everybody

Pearl Jam- Evenflow

The Fray- You Found Me


End file.
